1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to filters, and particularly to a filter having a signal detection function.
2. Description of Related Art
Filters are very important in radio communication systems. The filter has a signal input port and a signal output port. However, the filter cannot detect radio signals output from the signal output port to determine whether the output radio signals satisfy requirements. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.